


Precious Stones

by misura



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: What's a pair of honest cracksmen to do when ending up with an expensive necklace no fence in the city will touch?
Relationships: Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Precious Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyfan/gifts).



> prompt: _Raffles & or / Bunny, This necklace is too hot to handle_

As soon as they had returned to the relative safety of his rooms, Raffles dropped himself without grace into the nearest chair.

"Of all the rotten luck," he said.

Bunny felt inclined to use stronger terms, aware as he was of their current finances. They had set out with such hopes, and now to have it all been for naught - it felt less than fair. "I suppose there's nothing for it but to lay low."

"Low as the ground itself," Raffles agreed with a note of bitterness. "But no matter how long the wait, I don't see us turning a profit. It rather takes the fun out of things, doesn't it? Mind, the plan was genius, and I'll stand by that no matter how things turn out. Still, one hopes for rewards other than the satisfaction of a job beautifully done."

"Not much of a job if one loses money on it." Bunny sighed. The sweet rush of success - of holding into his hands what represented a small fortune, several months' of rent, at the least, and a nice nest egg in addition - this feeling seemed distant now, a mere memory.

Perversely, Bunny's depressed mood seemed to rouse Raffles's. "Cheer up, man! We didn't get caught, or injured, or even spotted - and as to the money, well, I'll not deny some of it would have come it handy at this time, but no use in wishing for what isn't so. You must see that."

"I do," Bunny said unhappily. "Still."

"No, no, I'll not hear another miserable word out of you," Raffles said, his voice as stern as an officer of the law laying down the rules. "We did well. And now, to wring our hands over lack of money when we should be celebrating? It would be unconscionable."

Bunny sighed. "Perhaps. Certainly, there is something in what you say."

"Can you imagine their faces? The sensation?" Raffles smiled, his eyes bright. "Oh, we had them properly bamboozled, my dear Bunny. I've no doubt the police are stumped."

"I certainly hope so," Bunny said, perhaps a bit sharper than he had intended. Still, the thought of punishment for what had turned out to be a venture with no gain whatsoever sat ill with him. One thing to get caught trying to make one's fortune; quite another to find one had risked and lost all for no good reason at all.

Raffles bestowed upon him a look of mild reproof. Bunny flushed.

"I beg your pardon," he said. "You know best, of course. And I suppose there's value in knowing we pulled this off, and without a hitch, too."

"Better," Raffles said approvingly. "See? We'll make an optimist of you yet, or a realist, at the least, which is even better, in my view."

Bunny attempted to look resigned, if he could not manage actual joy. "What will you do with the necklace, then? Because in my view, be it realistic or optimistic, if that were to be found in our possession, the game would be up but good."

"Firstly, someone would need to get the idea to look for it here," Raffles said. "Unlikely, though I'll grant you it's not impossible. Secondly, of course, they would need to divine its hiding place."

"Hadn't we better get rid of it entirely?" Bunny asked, a trifle fretfully.

"The words of neither an optimist nor a realist," Raffles said with disgust. "Consider! All of our efforts, all of our hard work and toiling, and here's you, suggesting we toss the fruits of our labor like so much trash? No! If it comes to that, I'd rather be hanged."

Bunny paled somewhat, his expression returning to one of reflection.

Raffles's scowl deepened. "If this is how you're going to be all night - I'm half of a mind to throw you out the door. You'd have a real cause for that expression, then."

"At least tell me you have a good hiding place in mind," Bunny said.

"Good! I think so! The very best! Your doubt wounds me," Raffles declared. "If you want your bed to be warm and comfortable tonight, Bunny, you had best change your tune, and quickly."

Bunny grimaced. "Trust me, I know very well that it is wrong of me to doubt you, who has never yet led me astray."

"One might argue that I have not only led you astray, I have led you into vice, which is far worse." Raffles chuckled, his poor mood come and gone once more - if ever his vexation had been real.

Bunny was entirely aware that Raffles might, from time to time, be given to acting, to pretending to experience emotions and impulses. It had come in handy enough from time to time, when Bunny himself had been at a loss - yet such skills required practicing.

"Then, if I may, what is your plan?"

"My plan?" Raffles asked. "Why, I'm glad you asked. What is my plan, he asks. Where, he asks, might I hope to conceal a treasure like this, from prying eyes and grasping hands."

Raffles took out the necklace, holding it up to the light so that the stones sparkled. Bunny had to admit that it was a handsome piece, and valuable as well, no doubt, if one happened to find a trustworthy buyer one might rely on not to turn one's name over to those interested in such things.

"As it seems we cannot put it towards rent, I imagine we might as well use it for the purpose for which its creator intended it," Raffles said, tossing the necklace to Bunny, who caught it mostly on reflex.

"I don't understand."

Raffles bestowed a pitying look upon him. "You have a neck, have you not?"

"But - " Bunny stammered, "what if someone sees?"

"Bah! You are not a lady. Your clothes should cover the thing up well enough. I've no worries whatsoever on that account. No, it shall be safe and snug adoring your person, Bunny, until such time as I may hope to find a more profitable use for it, if such a day ever arrives."

Bunny ran his fingers over the necklace almost reverently.

"Consider it a token of our friendship and the great affection in which I hold you, if you will," Raffles said, chortling at the expression this suggestion summoned on Bunny's face. "Ah, my dear Bunny, without your company, I might have found this evening a great deal less enjoyable. But to see you blush, well, that must be counted a victory in and of itself, and I thank you for it."

"I'm still far from sure this is a good idea."

"If you are in the habit of undressing where any eyes but mine can see you, it's as well you should," Raffles said. "Should I interfere such to be the case from your reluctance?"

"I should hope you know me better than that!" Bunny said.

"Then, off with your clothes and on with our prize!" Raffles commanded. "Come now, have I not practiced the patience of a saint already? Do be a good fellow and rid yourself of your trousers as well - I do not believe they go well with the color of these stones at all."

"You are a villain and a blackguard," Bunny said, though he had already begun to strip himself. "Had I not known full well we needed the money, I might even suspect you of having planned the thing entire."

"A true genius improvises when there's a need," Raffles said serenely. "Thus, one finds oneself ever capable of making the most of any situation, be it good or bad."


End file.
